


Art for the Woodland Den AU

by Ellalba



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fox! Hux, Fox! Techie, It's fanart, M/M, They have pups and kits together, Wolf! Kylo, Wolf! Matt, Woodland Den AU, barely any words, it's really cute i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalba/pseuds/Ellalba
Summary: Fanart for the Woodland Den AU created in Tumblr with Solohux. Follows the adventures of the cunning fox Armitage Hux and the fearsome wolf Kylo Ren as they venture through their lives in the forest.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).

> Hux is a very cunning fox who, after striking out on his own away from his horrible father, comes to the conclusion that if he wants to survive, he is going to have to trick the strongest predator around into protecting him.
> 
> This predator happens to be a wolf named Kylo, who completely falls for it.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! [Ellalba](https://ellalba.tumblr.com)


	2. Kylo Gets Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of lone wolves crossing through the Ren territory stumble on an absolutely gorgeous fox. After it is immediately evident they won’t be able to just kidnap him, they try to win him over with some good old fashioned whooing. 
> 
> Kylo does not agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me in Tumblr! [Ellalba](https://ellalba.tumblr.com/)


	3. Kylo Gets Competition Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me in Tumblr! [Ellalba](https://ellalba.tumblr.com/)


	4. The pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf, the Fox and their pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the pups where introduced! Aren't they cute?
> 
> Find me on Tumblr![@Ellalba](https://ellalba.tumblr.com/)


	5. The Pup's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names of the pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pups together! The are are Leyla (the pacifist), Milo (the one currently trying to escape), Ares (the little leader trying to establish order) and Elyse (the sleepy one).
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! [@Ellalba](https://ellalba.tumblr.com/)

Aren't they cute?


	6. Techie and Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Techie and Hux were littermates and where raised by their horrible dad. Series of events lead them to be separated and Techie ends up being kept prisoner by Ma-Ma’s pack. Matt stumbles on Techie and falls for him hard, deciding in the process to take him as far away as he can towards safety. And what is safer than the legendary wolf Kylo Ren himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Wolf! Matt and Fox! Techie!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! [@Ellalba](https://ellalba.tumblr.com/)


End file.
